


wish you were here

by jaejung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejung/pseuds/jaejung
Summary: yunho's in japan, jaejoong's in korea.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written in 6-ish years so if it sucks i apologize. hope you enjoy!

yunho stepped out of the elevator with changmin falling into step beside him. when they reached their respective doors yunho wished changmin a goodnight to which changmin responded with a tired grunt that yunho had learnt meant "goodnight, hyung" after years of working together. 

swiping his key card against the sensor on the door of the hotel room he was staying in tonight, yunho let himself into the space. now, yunho loved his job. you could ask any one of his friends, his family, his staff. but the one thing that yunho hated most about touring in japan, too far from their dorm, was living out of hotel rooms. yes, yunho had toured a lot in his 16 years of being an idol and yes he had stayed in thousands of hotel rooms all over the world but trying to fall asleep in them had never gotten any easier for him. 

as yunho got ready to sleep early (they had another big performance tomorrow) he checked his messages, a small pout appearing on his lips when he didn't find a message from the person he wanted one most from. he slipped into the cool sheets of the bed, a far cry from jaejoong's countless soft, warm blankets piled on top of them at their apartment when they slept ("i run cold yunho, plus the cats like them.") crazy how sleeping in a hot apartment, one limb always nearly dying from no circulation (jaejoong wrapped himself around yunho in his sleep), waking up with at least one cat butt in his face (apparently the cats liked his heat too) and jaejoong's dried drool on his shoulder was infinitely more comfortable than sleeping in a cold hotel room by himself. yunho tossed and turned for five minutes before grabbing his phone from the bedside table. he sent a quick text.

"are you still awake?"

he sighed and put his phone next to his head in hopes to hear the vibration when he got a text. after a couple minutes of silence and yunho trying to distract himself with his and changmin's schedules for tomorrow he gave up on being patient. he quickly dialed the number he knew by heart, hearing the phone ring, once, twice, three tim-

"yunho"

he sounded like he'd been expecting yunho to call.

"jaejoong"

"don't you have a performance tomorrow? you should sleep." jaejoong said through a yawn. yunho could picture him curled up in the middle of the bed with all the blankets tucked around him and his space heater blasting the whole night because, "my own personal heater has to go tour japan, yunho. don't get upset if i have to replace you with my maxwell 3000."

"yeah i do i just....miss you. i wish you were here." 

jaejoong hummed through the phone. 

"i know, i wish i were with you too. i want to see you and changmin perform in person." jaejoong sighed, sounding sad. 

yunho felt the same. he missed performing with jaejoong, with all of them a lot. he loved changmin dearly and they both worked hard but performing on stage with the love of your life in front of millions is something yunho and jaejoong would probably never get to experience again. or well, as long as lee sooman lived. once yunho had walked in on changmin and jaejoong planning something that he had a strong feeling was related to lee sooman, the sm building and a plan to do something to do with fire. they had denied it and turned yunho away from their workspace (changmin's kitchen). yunho may or may not have slipped the blueprints of the sm building he got from heechul into jaejoong's bag, because what kind of leader would he be if he didn't help his members out?

anyways.

"i'm sure i can sneak you into one of our performances if that's what you want, jae." yunho said half heartedly because he knew that's not what jaejoong meant. he heard jaejoong hum through the phone again.

"tell me about your day. how was filming?" yunho asked, wanting to stray away from the sad and wistful atmosphere that he had created. 

"it was so good, the cast members are so nice and i can watch people trying to date it's so cute! i love this show, i really hope they keep me on as a permanent panel member." jaejoong said excitedly, a sharp contrast from the pout in his voice earlier.

yunho could hear his smile and genuine happiness through the phone. he was so happy that jaejoong was back on variety shows because let's be honest. out of the five of them, jaejoong was probably the best fit for all these shows. 

"i'm so proud of you. i guarantee that they'll ask you to be a permanent member, they love you so much already and it's only been three episodes."

"have you been monitoring me, leader?" jaejoong asked, poking fun at what yunho said years ago when they were all still together about how good leaders should know what their members are up to at all times. yunho had taken that to heart and monitored the other fours activities diligently. 

"i didn't watch your show to monitor you, i watch it because i want to see you!" yunho said indignantly. jaejoong laughed and yunho forgot why he was huffy.

they stayed on the phone for a while longer until yunho fell asleep listening to a story of nene and koko ganging up on heechul's dog. jaejoong finished the story and heard yunho's loud ass snores (yes korea's beloved u-know yunho had snores that could wake bears in hibernation up.) 

"goodnight, yunho."

the next morning, yunho woke up with a light heart. so what if hotel rooms were unpersonal and cold and boring? he had Kim Jaejoong, the love of his life waiting for him at home.

yunho got ready after going to wake changmin up (who responded with another grunt when yunho had wished him a good morning.) 

his manager knocked on his door to tell him that their car was here as soon as he finished getting ready. yunho checked his phone for the first time that morning as they walked down the hallway and stopped in the middle of it. changmin and his manager looked at him, identical looks of confusion at yunho's smile directed at his phone. 

"has he finally gone crazy?" changmin asked, his first real words in over twelve hours. 

yunho giggled. changmin looked concerned. their manager shrugged and went to go press the elevator button. 

"come on, hyung." changmin called, elevator doors opening. yunho shut his phone off and sped up to catch the elevator. 

all throughout the day he thought of the message he got that morning.

a picture of him and jaejoong in bed, yunho still asleep with his mouth wide open and jaejoong posing beside him. it was taken about a month ago judging from jaejoong's hair colour. a cat butt was resting right next to yunho's head (of course) but all yunho could focus on was jaejoong's smiling face. there was a message written underneath the picture.

"i'll always be wherever you are, yunho-yah~~!"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed. it's pretty short and cheesy but i miss them :(
> 
> comments are appreciated <3


End file.
